Facebook: Me Gusta
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Sakura le dio "me gusta" al estado de Sasuke, a su foto de perfil y a su enlace. Si el chico no notaba que estaba enamorada de él, significaba que era un idiota.


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a papá Kishimoto. Me prestó a sus niños para que yo jugara con ellos.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota: Oneshot 5 perteneciente a la colección "Facebook".**

* * *

_¿Así que diste "me gusta" a tu propio estado? ¡Pues claro que te gusta, imbécil! ¡Si tú mismo lo has puesto!_

* * *

**FACEBOOK: ME GUSTA**

_Capítulo Único_

Sakura había hecho todos los avances que una chica puede hace respecto al chico que le gusta: obtener su Facebook, conseguir que le aceptara la solicitud de amistad y medio entablar una conversación con él por chat. Pero esto no la satisfacía para nada. Ella quería más, quería que él se diera cuenta de que ella era la indicada para él y que él estaba hecho a la medida para ella. El problema era que ni siquiera podía hablarle en la vida real sin antes morir de la vergüenza, ruborizarse furiosamente o acabar diciendo o haciendo cosas que la avergonzaban y la ponían en evidencia.

Sí, su vida era miserable.

Teniendo un día de escuela normal, Sakura se topó en uno de los pasillos con Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno, más bien lo vio de lejos. Él caminaba junto con Naruto Uzumaki "charlando" (más bien parecía que peleaban) sobre cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar. Esos segundos bastaron para que su corazón latiera como si participara en una maratón y perdiera el piso unos segundos. Más cuando el chico la miró fugazmente durante un instante que a ella le pareció medio siglo.

El interior de Sakura se llenó de alegría y pensó que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con el chico más guapo y popular del instituto. ¡La había mirado! ¡Eso significaba que le interesaba! Contenta por su avance, Sakura fue corriendo de regreso al aula en busca de su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, para contarle sus avances, eufórica.

—¡Ino! ¡Ino! —chilló el nombre de su amiga nada más cruzar la puerta del salón. La aludida levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes de Literatura y se le quedó mirando, esperando saber la buena nueva—. ¡Sasuke me ha mirado! —confesó, emocionada—. Le gusto. ¡Estoy segura de que le gusto!

—A ver, a ver. Para el carro. ¿Cómo que te ha mirado? Para empezar, ¿cómo te ha mirado? ¿Con deseo? ¿Se mordió los labios cuando te veía? ¿Te escaneó de cuerpo completo?

—¡Ino, eso es de pervertidos!

—Ya. No niegues que te encantaría que hiciera eso!

—Bueno… no es como. Bien, déjame contarte qué pasó.

Sakura le repitió lo recién vivido a su amiga con lujo de detalle, como la cantidad de iluminación del pasillo, el número de pasos que dio Sasuke, la forma en que la miró (se explayó en ello alrededor de diez minutos) y como ella salió del lugar pitando, en busca de ella.

—Entonces Sasuke te ha mirado y, según tú, eso significa que quiere contigo, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué más si no?

Aguantándose las casi irrefrenables ganas de poner los ojos en blanco ante el razonamiento de su amiga (¿cómo carajo había llegado a eso con una simple mirada?), Ino decidió dejarla ser y darle cuerda. Después de todo, ella tenía problemas más grandes en su cabeza, como el examen de Literatura de la hora siguiente o el hecho de que había terminado con Sai y su "cita" con Shikamaru Nara había resultado más agradable de lo que se podía esperar con un chico problemático como él.

—Entonces a qué esperas. ¿A que te traiga un anuncio luminoso? ¡Decláratele!

—¿De-de verdad? —tartamudeó Sakura de la impresión. ¿Debería ser tan directa? —. Pero creo que él debería hacerlo.

—Oh, vamos, Sakura. No serás ni la primera ni única mujer que se declare primero. Además, eso aumentará su interés en ti. A sus ojos parecerás una chica decidida y con carácter.

—¡Cierto! —acordó Sakura, festejando por la idea de su amiga. A Ino le supo mal mandar a Haruno directo al matadero, pero si no se la sacaba de encima pronto, nunca lograría pasar el examen de literatura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sentada frente a su ordenador como todas las tardes, Sakura se repetía a sí misma que era una cobarde total. Se había pasado la mitad de la jornada escolar plantada frente al salón de Sasuke Uchiha dispuesta a declararle sus sentimientos y tener, por fin, su cuento de hadas resuelto, pero en cuanto lo había visto se valor se había evaporado en el aire. La lengua se le trabó y las palabras perdieron el significado en su abochornada cabeza. Al final terminó huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas del lugar y reprobando el examen de Literatura. No había estudiado nada.

Como último recurso, Sakura pensaba declarársele a Sasuke por medio de su red social favorita: Facebook. ¿Cómo? De la forma más obvia del mundo: acosándolo.

Haruno le dio "me gusta" a su estado, a su foto de perfil y a su enlace. Si Sasuke no notaba que estaba enamorada de él, significaba que él era muy estúpido.

* * *

**¡Por fin una nueva actualización de esta colección! Sé que la idea no tiene mucho que ver con Facebook, al final de cuentas, pero esto los prepara para el último oneshot de la serie. Sí, se acaba la colección. Aunque, si bien están planeados tres más antes de finalizarla, solamente el último es un SasuSaku.**

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios en los oneshot anteriores y espero que les haya gustado este. Lamento no poder contestarles a todos, también. Pero espero que sepan que sus comentarios me hacen feliz, me ponen una sonrisa en la cara.**

**Nos vemos y ¡suerte con sus vidas!**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de la **_Señorita Papas Fritas_** :3**


End file.
